


The Orange Strider

by d1rkkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1rkkat/pseuds/d1rkkat
Summary: You've always been curious about Dirk, but you've never had the chance to spend time with him.Until now, that is.He's different, in a good way.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Orange Strider

It isn’t long before you begin to realize that things aren’t going too well at the moment.

When you feel the sudden urge to go outside, when the atmosphere of your shared home becomes a bit too stifling for you, that’s when you begin to realize that maybe you should change things around a little. You haven’t gone out much since your arrival to Earth-C apart from the unprompted gatherings everyone tries to attend whenever possible.

You want to go somewhere, somewhere that isn’t here. The first person that comes to mind is Kanaya, someone you haven't gotten the chance to visit in some time. You pull out your palmhusk and type to her.

CG: KANAYA?  
CG: ARE YOU THERE?

You wait for a moment, only to realize that you’re a bit too impatient to wait for her to reply. You shove your newly acquired, friend bothering device and head for the front door of your formerly cozy, now stifling home.

KARKAT: I’M GOING OUT.

You don’t hear a mutter, and you don’t linger for too long before going outside. Everything is bright and fresh, the sunlight warm and inviting --- maybe you should go outside more often, or at least try to.

It isn’t anything like Alternia, it isn’t anything like the game, either. It’s different in a pleasant way, you’ve been missing out on a lot of cool shit and never really got the chance to explore the kingdom, or any other, for that matter. Now that you have some semblance of moxie and a desire to explore, you figure out that this might be the best chance to do something.

All your thoughts are halted upon seeing a familiar, floating figure.

It’s Dirk, the orange Strider. Floating listlessly right on top of your precious flowers.

KARKAT: HEY.  
KARKAT: HEY!  
KARKAT: DIRK?  
KARKAT: DIRK!!!!!!!!!!

You’re yelling. He’s not paying attention and you’re yelling. You’re not giving up so easily, for some reason. You pick up your palmhusk and begin to write some prime words for this Strider. You’ve never spoken much, if at all, and you’re a bit too winded to make a perfect first impression.

CG: HEY, YOU.  
TT: Me?  
CG: YES, YOU.  
CG: I CAN SEE YOU UP THERE.

You say that you can see him because you can. He’s right there, right above you. Dirk looks down, meeting your eyes before quickly turning to his device again.

TT: Hey.  
CG: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY NOT GOING TO COME DOWN AND TALK TO ME?  
CG: IS THAT WHAT WE'RE DOING NOW?  
TT: I’m shy.  
CG: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, ALRIGHT.  
CG: I’LL JUST STAY HERE, THEN! WATCHING YOU HOVER AROUND WITHOUT A SINGLE DESTINATION.  
CG: HOVERING AIMLESSLY LIKE THE WORLD’S SHITTIEST PAPER PLANE.  
TT: Ouch, dude.  
TT: I would be hurt, but I’ve come prepared for the incoming Vantas shitstorm.  
CG: EXCUSE ME?  
TT: Dave’s told me a lot about you already.  
TT: Fun sized, yells a lot, fun to annoy and surprisingly hilarious.  
CG: WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK!  
CG: I DIDN'T KNOW YOU TWO TALKED!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU TWO TALKED ABOUT ME, OF ALL THINGS!!!  
TT: Now you know.  
TT: What brings you here?  
CG: HERE?  
CG: OUTSIDE OF MY OWN GODDAMN HOUSE?  
TT: Yes, outside of your own goddamned house.  
TT: I know you mostly stay cooped in with Dave and Jade, with the unusual grocery run and minor, miscellaneous errand.  
CG: HOW MUCH HAS HE FUCKING TOLD YOU?  
TT: Just a bit.  
CG: UGH, FINE.  
CG: I JUST WANTED TO GET OUT.   
CG: GET SOME FRESH FUCKING AIR. WATCH THE SHITTY FUCKING PLANTS.   
CG: AND APPARENTLY, WATCH THE FUCKING HOVERING ORANGE STRIDER HOVER RIGHT OUTSIDE MY HOUSE!  
TT: I see.  
CG: WHAT ABOUT YOU, HUH?  
CG: WHAT BRINGS YOU TO THIS RESIDENCE, HUH?  
TT: I’ve been bored out of my fuckin’ mind, to put it bluntly.  
TT: All of my friends are either busy or absent at this moment in time, and tinkering with robotics isn’t doin’ it for my mojo right now.  
TT: Thought I’d try and hover aimlessly until something came to mind.  
CG: THAT’S WHEN I FOUND YOU, DOING EXACTLY THAT.  
TT: Yup.

You stay silent, pondering what to type in next.

CG: JAKE’S NOT WITH YOU?  
TT: Wow. Bold moves, Vantas.  
CG: FUCK YOU.  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT.  
TT: Sure do.  
TT: Nope, he’s not home.  
TT: Said he’d come back in a few days, wanted to do some exploring with Roxy. Something like that.  
CG: AND YOU DIDN’T TAG ALONG?  
TT: No.

You squint, and you swear you can see him wince a little bit from where you’re standing. You’ve only heard some things about Dirk and Jake from Dave, which makes you pretty fucking useless at this very moment.

TT: After our last gathering, I needed a little break.  
CG: TRICKSTER BULLFUCKERY, RIGHT?  
TT: Yep.  
TT: That’s in the past, though.  
TT: Since I’m not busy with anything at the moment, I thought it might be a good idea to fuck around and find out.  
TT: As they say.

You think hard about what to do next. You haven’t talked to this guy a lot ever since you got to Earth-C, if at all, so you’re pretty fucking stumped about how to drive this conversation anywhere fruitful. You would’ve tried talking to him, but it’s not like you’re a social butterfly, or any social winged animal for that matter.

The guy looked busy enough with his own group of friends, and you weren’t just about to add to the fire. This could be a chance to get to know the fabled Orange Strider, maybe. You’re feeling particularly bold for some reason, and the moment you start typing, there’s no stopping you.

CG: GOTCHA.  
CG: UH  
CG: I WAS WONDERING IF BY ANY CHANCE  
CG: ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT YOUR HOUSING IS AT LEAST MILDLY EMPTY AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME.  
CG: THAT I COULD POSSIBLY  
CG: MANIFEST  
CG: IN YOUR HOUSE  
CG: THERE  
CG: FOR AN UNSPECIFIED AMOUNT OF TIME?  
CG: I’M NOT THE PERFECT FUCKING ROOMIE OR ANYTHING BUT I’M NOT A SHITEATING SLOB IF THAT’S SOMETHING YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT.  
CG: SO  
CG: YEAH

You scramble a little, bit, typing and erasing frantically. For once in quite some time, you find yourself unable to tap into your vibrant and colorful verbose.

TT: Hm.  
TT: You’re trying to ask if you can hang out at my place, right?  
TT: Because you can.

You let out a sigh of relief.

TT: You like anime?

Sure do.

CG: YEAH.  
TT: I’ll show you my collection.  
TT: You okay with me taking you there?  
CG: SURE, WHY NOT.  
CG: AT THIS POINT, I CAN’T REALLY BE PICKY.

You see Dirk quickly float down to your level, finally meeting him eye to eye. Or, eye to stupid glasses, you suppose. He opens his arms out expectantly. You know what he wants you to do, and you’re not going to do it.

DIRK: Then hop on, little troll buddy.  
DIRK: Because the S.S. Strider is about to depart.  
DIRK: And you’re its precious little cargo.  
KARKAT: LITTLE? WE’RE THE SAME FUCKING HEIGHT!!!  
DIRK: Word.  
DIRK: We’re both little, then.  
DIRK: Just two little pals.  
KARKAT: WHATEVER!!!  
DIRK: Are you hoppin’ on?  
DIRK: Can’t believe you’d leave a bro hanging.  
KARKAT: I’M NOT CLIMBING INTO YOUR ARMS, STRIDER.  
DIRK: Welp.

You blink and he’s already scooped you in his arms like the tiniest fucking purrbeast Earth-C has ever seen. This isn’t what you expected. Your face flares up at the sudden and close contact, burning crimson spreads as he begins to float upwards. Somehow, you’re fairly sure that he won’t drop you.

KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK!!!!  
DIRK: We’ll get to my place in a few, so you better get your cozy game on.  
DIRK: Don’t scramble around too much.  
KARKAT: I’LL THROW YOUR SILLY FUCKING GLASSES DIRECTLY INTO THE NEAREST FUCKING OCEAN IF YOU DON’T GIVE ME A FUCKING SECOND TO SCRAMBLE!!!  
DIRK: Alright, alright.

You don’t know how you manage to maneuver around Dirk so easily, climbing him like a literal tree within seconds. Your arms and legs are secured around him, you’re holding onto him like the world’s stupidest koala. At least from here, he can’t see your blush, and you can’t see his. Hopefully the scenery will be enough to distract you from noticing how warm he is.

DIRK: Comfortable?  
KARKAT: BETTER.  
DIRK: Let’s go, then.

You tell yourself you’re only okay with this because of your familiarity with Dave. He’s told you plenty about his Orange counterpart, he’s told you enough to leave you at least a little bit curious about his ways and inner workings. This outburst of shittiness really gave you the opportunity to at least talk to him, try and get to see if he’s as enigmatic and mysterious as everyone says he is.

Later, though. For now, you’ve got a long way before you get to his house.

…

……

* * *

Two people have been peeking from the window all this time, by the looks of it.

DAVE: huh  
DAVE: what the hell was that about  
JADE: im not really sure!   
DAVE: i knew karkat wasnt feeling too spicy today but damn  
DAVE: kinda sucks  
JADE: you think we should follow them?  
DAVE: no  
DAVE: not to sound like a fucking puppeteer slash super evil mastermind but we should wait for a little bit before we start diggin into the vantas thinking pan  
DAVE: you know what i mean right  
JADE: right! :)  
JADE: im sure itll be fine though!  
DAVE: hm  
JADE: are you jealous??  
DAVE: what  
JADE: aww youre jealous!  
DAVE. fuck no  
DAVE: were not doing this  
DAVE: goodbye  
DAVE: close curtain  
DAVE: shows over  
DAVE: going back to bed  
JADE: dave :(

Dave quickly steps away from the window, only leaving Jade to look at the pair quickly disappear in the distance. She’ll be sure to tease Karkat, but she’ll have to wait until the time is right. For now, she’ll just have to chase after Dave, a hobby she’s been picking up as of late.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my writing, check out my twitter over at [@D1RKKAT](https://twitter.com/D1RKKAT) for any updates, thank you!


End file.
